Mirror messages
by VanillaMuse
Summary: We all love to draw things on the mirror after a shower, so does Dino. Yet what other purpose can those drawings serve that could piss off a certain skylark? D18, DinoxHibari, ONESHOT!


**A/N:** A lot of thanks to my beta reader, which you should really thank yourself if you're reading this. I send this to her without having even looked over it myself (in my defense, it was 10pm and I was tired as hell).

This is the third oneshot from my 100 word challenge. Number 84: Breathe.

**Pairing**: D18, DinoxHibari  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 888  
><strong>Summary<strong>: We all love to draw things on the mirror after a shower, so does Dino. Yet what other purpose can those drawings serve that could piss off a certain skylark? D18, DinoxHibari, ONESHOT!

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to their respectful owner, which is (regretfully) not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mirror messages<strong>

It is a well-known fact that Hibari Kyoya does not like to be ordered around, not in the slightest. So, it should have been quite clear that he didn't appreciate it when Tsuna officially became the boss of the Vongola and him the official cloud guardian—thus placing himself under the command of the herbivore.

In silent protest, he had been moping around the Vongola estate (not that he would ever admit to moping, be it a very violent form of moping) while destroying every particular thing or individual to cross his path. Doors lost their use of a having a knob (being blown away instead), flowers were reduced to ash, Lambo got blasted off to nowhere (a lot), and a whole list of other things could be added to the skylarks doings.

Tsuna, who hadn't been able to take it, knew that it isn't a good thing to have one of your Guardians on a killing rampage. He sent the skylark on a mission to Italy—something about assisting the Cavallone family with some trouble they were having with small street gangs (in other words, the Vongola boss hoped his Cloud Guardian could take his frustration out on the street bandits and _not_ on his own people).

What shocked everyone, however, was how the skylark's foul mood had taken a turn for the worst when he returned. It had been so bad, no one had even dared to _utter_ the word 'Italy' around the Cloud Guardian, afraid for their health—no one wanted to risk their life, thank you very much. The mystery only grew when mirrors, particularly the ones in bathrooms, seemed to be the new target of Hibari's rage outlets.

However, when a certain blond-haired Italian called, sheepishly asking if he could talk to the Cloud Guardian, it was anyone's guess how he had something to do with it all. Kyoya—being the stubborn, violence-loving person he is—not responding to the request only added more suspicion. To solve this problem, it seems we'll have to go back in time to a certain morning in Italy.

The location? The bathroom next to Kyoya's room in the Cavallone's base.

Unluckily for Hibari, the Italian had found a better use for the condensation that appears on a mirror after taking a shower. Actually, Hibari wouldn't be surprised if the idea had just popped into the Bucking Horse's head when he was having one of his childish antics and fogging up the mirror with his breath.

'_Good morning, Kyoya. You look incredibly cute when sleeping, very interesting. I wish I were a mirror in your bathroom, I could see various other interesting things…'_ was written on it in elegant Italian letters.

The abusive message, that could be of none other than an over energetic blond herbivore, was basically the reason of the guardian's foul mood. Not that anyone, other than Hibari and Dino (and perhaps Romario) would ever hear of it.

After eying the message again, as if checking to be sure he hadn't read it wrong (it was after all written in Italian, not Japanese), Hibari began killing the blond herbivore in his mind. He quickly erased the message with his hand, taking off the condensation that caused the message to appear after his shower in the process.

He reminded himself to breathe—not on the mirror, of course, seeing how he didn't want to see the offensive message again. Perhaps Dino thought he didn't know Italian, unlikely, but one can hope for the blond's sanity. Or, perhaps, it hadn't been Dino who had written it, even less likely and absolutely improbable.

Kyoya, however, deemed himself lucky in one aspect. He only knew Dino had watched him while sleeping (an obvious crime of the highest degree), but he really didn't want to know what else the blond idiot had been doing to him while he was fast asleep.

Perhaps, Dino was the lucky one, for if the Japanese would know, Dino'd be more than ten foot below the surface before he could even say what he had done. There's no doubt a certain tonfa-wielding Cloud Guardian would make _sure_ of that.

Said Guardian, unfortunately, hadn't counted on Dino's surprise attack after he left the bathroom, not even bothering to have dried his hair completely as he didn't want to see the offending piece of reflective material again.

"Herbivore," Hibari hissed in greeting as the Mafia boss had him pressed to a wall.

Normal people would have cowered in fear at such a greeting from the Hibari Kyoya, but you must realize, Dino is not, nor will he _ever_ be, a normal person. Instead, the lopsided smile on his face only grew bigger as he leaned in to place a kiss on his skylark's lips.

"Psh, Kyoya, you shouldn't greet people so coldly," he murmured.

"I should when you write something like that to anger me the first thing in the morning," Hibari growled in reply.

"We're both adults now, Kyo-kun~. I can write whatever the hell I want," was Dino's, perhaps not so smart, reply. It resulted in a knee pressed up to his stomach, a doubled over herbivore, and a pissed-off carnivore leaving the blond behind to help himself.

Somehow you'd think Dino would learn after all these years… Guess a real idiot's hard to teach.


End file.
